True Fear
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What would you do if you got sent back in time...to your parents' time?
1. PrologueBack To The Past

True Fear

Prologue-Back To The Past.

"Harry, you are supposed to be studying…what are you doing?" I whispered to my best friend.

Harry looked up at me.

"I'm doing McGonagall's homework," he whispered back.

"In Potions class," I said slowly. "If Snape sees that…"

My voice trailed off as Professor Snape stopped by the desk and placed his hand palm down on top of the parchment Harry was writing on.

"So Potter," Snape said in a cool voice. "Doing another teacher's homework while in my class? You're supposed to be working on the Bindel Potion."

Harry regarded Snape.

"I know sir, it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night and I didn't have a chance to do it earlier," Harry replied.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said and continued to walk up the aisle.

I leaned close.

"Why didn't you get much sleep last night?" whispered my other best friend, Ron Weasley.

"I had a nightmare," Harry replied finishing the parchment. "It had to do with my parents."

I looked at him sympathetically as I added two Huny wings to the potion.

"What happened?" Ron prodded.

"Be quiet you two," I scolded. "You'll get more points taken from us."

They fell silent.

We continued to work on the potion.

Snape made his rounds again. The Bindel potion was used to cure headaches, but if the ingredients were added wrong, there's no telling what the potion would do. It's one of the most unsteady and dangerous potions to make. It cures the headache though, but the person remains dazed for a day before the effect wears off. I remember a case in _Hogwarts: A History _where some 7th years brewed the potion to cure headaches around exam time. A loud 'poof' went off and they vanished without a trace. No one was able to find out where they had gone for several years.

Finally, about 5 years later, they mysteriously turned up in Egypt. The odd thing was they hadn't aged at all.

I correctly added my ingredients into the potion. It was supposed to be a lime green color and smell like citrus. Mine was the correct color and it smelled like citrus. Harry's was a lime green as well, but it was giving off a strong odor of peaches. Ron's potion was an absolute disaster. It looked emerald green and smelled of popcorn.

Snape over looked mine, and then moved onto Harry's.

"Potter," Snape said stiffly. "Does nothing penetrate that large brain of yours? You were supposed to add the Huny wings before the Devine scales!"

Harry swallowed.

"Sorry, sir,"

Snape regarded him with his dark eyes.

"Had you been paying attention instead of doing your homework for another teacher, you might've been able to add the ingredients in at the correct time and intervals,"

Ron's ears were turning pink.

Snape leaned forward over Harry's cauldron.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," he smirked.

Something silver dropped from Snape's robe into Harry's cauldron and landed with a 'tink' at the bottom.

Suddenly, a loud booming noise erupted, followed by a 'poof'. It felt like we were being portkeyed so Harry, Ron and I gripped the desk for dear life. Wind whipped my hair around my face as the room continued to spin.

"What's happening?" I shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I don't know," Harry shouted.

Finally, the room stopped spinning and everything came back to normal.

The classroom was empty though.

"Bloody hell," Ron said looking around at the potions room. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Harry said as we stood up. "But I think we should leave."

We quickly gathered our things up and headed out of the classroom.

We began walking up the corridor. Students were walking around, laughing and talking.

We saw a bunch of Slytherins against the wall talking.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked curiously. "Not that I care."

I carefully scrutinized the surroundings.

"Does anyone feel that the school changed?" I asked slowly.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"I'm saying, there's something completely different about the school," I said huffily. "Something's changed."

Harry, Ron and I stopped walking.

We scanned the entire school and courtyard. Everything looked the same, yet there was a different feel to it. Something was off.

Just then, we saw wearing Gryffindor robes walking toward us.

"Excuse me," Harry said as we walked up to her. "Where did Professor Snape go? And the class? It seems like we were left in the class."

The girl had shoulder length dark blond hair and honey brown eyes.

"Professor Snape?" the girl said slowly. "Who's Professor Snape?"

Immediately, my insides felt like ice.

"He teaches Potions," Ron offered staring at the girl like she was mad.

The girl smiled.

"Professor Dawes teaches Potions," she said laughing. "I'm guessing James and Sirius put you up to this?"

I could see by the look on Harry's face that it completely drained of all color.

"I-I'm sorry?" he stammered. "I didn't quite hear you."

"James and Sirius," the girl continued. "I bet they put you up to this joke. Wait till I get them in the common room. I don't believe I've seen you before."

She looked us over.

"And you're wearing Gryffindor robes," she continued frowning. "Yet I've never seen you around."

I was feeling sick. Ron looked absolutely horrified and terrified…but I think Harry looked the worst.

He began staggering sideways and leaned against the wall.

"Whoa," the girl said looking alarmed and concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I don't feel so well," Harry said swallowing.

"Yeah you don't look it," she said. "Wait here I'll be right back. Stay with him."

She instructed to us.

Ron and I crouched down in front of Harry.

"What in Bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked.

Harry just shook his head. He kept swallowing a lot, which meant he was sick to his stomach.

I had to admit, I wasn't feeling well myself and I had to voice what we were all thinking.

"We've traveled back in time," I whispered quietly. "To Harry's parents' time at school."

Harry looked absolutely horrible.

"This has to be some kind of joke," he said swallowing. "It has to be."

We looked up. The blond haired girl and someone awfully familiar came running toward us.

It was Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius crouched down in front of Harry.

"He looks exactly like James," Sirius said wide-eyed. "What's going on here? Did you play some kind of prank, Elizabeth?"

The blond haired girl shook her head.

"No. It wasn't me at all," she said then turned angry. "And why on earth would you think I would pull something like this? That's you and James' field."

Sirius never took his eyes off Harry.

"Let's get them back to the common room and see if we can't figure what's going on," he said.

So, we headed back to the common room.

ELIZABETH GILMORE

We entered the common room and I flopped down on the couch. The three 'strangers', I guess you could call them, nervously sat down next to one another on the loveseat section across from the couch.

The girl was pretty with shoulder length medium brown semi curly hair and honey brown eyes. Then, there was a tall, thin boy with light auburn hair and blue eyes. Then, the boy that looked exactly like James and Lily. Thick, wavy, untidy black hair and Lily's emerald green eyes which were behind a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses. They were dressed in the Hogwarts' robes and uniforms though with the Gryffindor colors.

Sirius sat on the chair.

"What are your names?" I asked kindly.

I could see they were terrified and confused.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said weakly.

"Ron Weasley," the red haired boy said swallowing.

"And I'm Harry Potter," the last boy said nervously.

"Impossible," Sirius said shaking his head. "He's got the same last name too. Who are you?"

He suddenly became Sergeant Major toward them.

"Sirius," I snapped. "They're the same ages as we are. I seriously doubt their up to anything sinister. Chill out."

Sirius glared at me.

"They could be working with You-Know-Who! Or are you blind, _Lizzie_?"

I hated it when he called me 'Lizzie'. The only one I allowed to call me Lizzie was Remus Lupin.

I bristled.

"Sure and what would his all time evil plan be? 'I think I'm going to use spies to infiltrate Hogwarts and see how I can take over? Mwuahaha!'"

I saw Harry's lip twitch when I said that.

"I mean honestly, Sirius," I said rolling my eyes. "The Dark Lord would never use something to random and easy. He's probably more bound to go a crueler and violent way."

At that moment, the portrait entrance opened. I looked up. James, Lily, Remus and Peter entered. They caught site of the three new comers and froze.

"Bloody hell," James whispered wide-eyed behind his glasses.

"Then why is it that we never saw them around here before, huh? That they suddenly just 'appeared?'" Sirius argued angrily.

"I think I can answer that," Hermione said nervously raising her hand as though in class.

All eyes turned onto her.

"We were making the Bindel Potion in class," she said swallowing. "Our teacher, Professor Snape leaned over Harry's potion and something fell in. I think we were transported back in time."

We all looked at each other.

"I've heard that happening before," Remus said quietly as he stepped forward and stood next to me. "The case where some students brewed the potion vanished and five years later returned only in Egypt."

I saw Hermione's cheeks flushing with color when she saw him.

"Who's to say they time traveled?" Sirius asked tilting his head.

Remus' lip twitched.

"I think the 200 BC spears they had lodged in their robes pretty much said it all,"

"So being in the classroom is the last thing you remember?" I asked softly.

They nodded.

James, Lily and Peter stepped forward.

I could see on Harry's face an expression of grief, happiness and pain when James and Lily went over to him.

"He looks exactly like us," Lily said beaming. "He's got my eyes."

"And my hair," James said grinning. "What are your names?"

"Hermione Granger,"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter,"

"The same last name too," Lily said frowning then her face lit up. "James, this is our future son!"

Sirius pretended to faint. Lily blushed furiously while James just stared at her.

"I think so," he said finally taking a deep breath.

"Mmkay," Sirius said finally sitting upright. "Now that we know who, where and how, how about asking what and why?"

"He thinks the Dark Lord is using them as spies," I said folding my arms over my chest.

"We're not spies," Ron said. "We're Hogwarts' students."

"I think there is only one way to tell," James said seriously.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THE FARNUNDIS CHARM ON THEM!" I cried.

I started to get upset and the three new comers picked up on my nervousness and they too, became more edgy and scared.

James took out his wand. He had grief and remorse on his face.

"It would be the only way to tell," he said quietly.

Ron, Hermione and Harry huddled together in fear.

I turned and left the common room.

I stayed in the corridor and crossed my arms on top of the windowsill, and stared out at the grounds. Thick blankets of snow covered the ground and stuck on the limbs of trees. I pulled my robe around me tighter as my hair was whipped around my face by a gust of wind.

My name is Elizabeth Gilmore. I'm 17 years old with shoulder length blond hair and honey brown eyes.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were all students in our last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both my parents had the Farnundis Charm used on them by Voldemort's followers. It made the person spill out the deepest, darkest secrets. They had used the charm on my parents to see who was against Lord Voldemort and who was for him. Unfortunately, the spell had an unpleasant side effect. It damaged their memories and now they have no idea who I am. It was sort of like the Crucio Curse.

I really doubted they mean any harm to us. They just traveled back in time by a potion gone wrong.

Just then, I sensed someone standing beside me. I turned. It was Remus.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not," I snapped. "James was about to Farnundis three innocent teenagers like us. How do you think I feel?"

Remorse filled his expression.

"And you're thinking of your parents," he said quietly.

"Duh," I said stiffly.

Immediately, I felt awful. I didn't mean to snap at Remus. It wasn't his fault after all.

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediately feeling guilty.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

At that moment, James and Sirius stepped out of the common room with blank expressions on their faces.

"So," I said coldly. "Let me guess…they're not spies?"

They shook their heads slowly.

Immediately, I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"You two are really bastards," I said angrily as the tears streaked down my cheeks. Remus went to grab my arm, but I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "I hope you're happy realizing you just damaged innocent teenagers like yourselves. I want nothing more to do with you."

With that I turned and stormed off down the corridor.


	2. Settling In

True Fear

Chapter One-Settling In

REMUS.

I watched Elizabeth leave. I completely agreed with her.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Sirius asked watching her leave.

"You know damn well what's bothering her," I said angrily, narrowing my blue eyes at him.

James looked at me.

At that moment, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked out of the common room.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked looking from me, to James to Sirius. "Where's Elizabeth?"

I looked at them.

James broke into a grin.

"We didn't use the Farnundis Charm on them," he explained. "We asked them about the school itself."

"One of the tunnels leading from the witch with the hump leads to Hogsmeade," Harry said breaking into a small grin.

"No spy would know that," Sirius said shaking his head. "Unless they followed us every night to the shack and these three just appeared now. They weren't with us before so they would have no idea what we were talking about."

I broke into a grin too.

"Well, I think you'd best go and explain that to Elizabeth," I said. "She's pretty miffed at you."

James offered to fetch Elizabeth and explain it to her.

I turned to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"How did you know about that tunnel?" I asked curiously.

"This," Harry said reaching into his robe and pulling out a piece of parchment. On the top along the edge read:

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Presents

The Marauders Map

Instantly, the entire school was outlined showing every student, teacher and outside areas of the castle.

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked coming over.

"You guys did this," Harry said.

"That's really bloody brilliant," Sirius said gleefully scanning it. "We came up with this?"

They nodded.

I noticed Hermione seemed a bit upset.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her.

Her cheeks flushed with color quickly as I pulled her aside, leaving Sirius, Ron, and Harry looking over the map.

I gently took Hermione's arm and pulled her a few inches away from where the others were standing.

"Are you alright? You seem on edge," I asked scrutinizing her.

"Well, P-Professor," she stammered. "I'm just nervous as to the real reason we were transported back."

I looked at her quizzically.

"Professor? Why'd you call me that?"

Her cheeks flushed even more.

"Well, see you taught at Hogwarts in our third year," she said meekly.

I looked at her.

"Wow," I said then realized she probably felt funny calling me by my first name. "Why don't you just call me Mr. Lupin if calling me Remus makes you feel weird."

I grinned.

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"Now why are you nervous about the real reason for being transported back?" I continued with concern. "It was just a potions accident right?"

"Well, when Snape…Professor Snape leaned over Harry's potion, something silver fell out and landed in the cauldron. That's when it happened," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I frowned.

"So Severus is teaching at Hogwarts as well?" I mused.

She nodded again.

I felt my lip twitch.

"Are you thinking that maybe it wasn't an accident?" I continued.

She just shrugged.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "But this nagging feeling won't go away that we were purposely transported back."

At that moment, James and Elizabeth came walking back up the corridor. I put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned to them.

"Everything okay now?" I asked.

Elizabeth muttered something then smacked James up the back of the head.

"You really are a retard," she said glaring at him. "Thanks for scaring the poop out of me you crazy wok."

James grinned and playfully gave Elizabeth a squeeze before joining Sirius, Ron and Harry. Immediately, they fawned over the map. Elizabeth stayed with us.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Elizabeth with concern. "I saw how upset you were when you thought James used the Farnundis charm on us."

Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest.

"My parents had that charm used on them by the Death Eaters," she explained quietly. "Only the spell has a horrible side effect. It damaged their memories and they have no idea who I am. It's sort of like the Cruciatus Curse."

Remorse filled Hermione's expression.

"They're just like Neville Longbottom's parents,"

"Frank Longbottom?" I asked.

Hermione nodded.

"What happened to Frank?" I asked curiously.

"They were tortured to insanity by the Death Eaters as well. They don't even recognize their own son," Hermione swallowed.

There was a silence.

"If its okay, could you take me to Professor Dumbledore? I would feel a lot better knowing he knows what happened," Hermione continued. "And I'm sorry about your parents."

"Sure," Elizabeth offered. "I'll take you. Come on. Thanks."

Elizabeth and Hermione headed off down the corridor.

I headed back over to the others.

Harry had looked up.

"Where's Hermione going?" he asked with concern.

"To Professor Dumbledore. She has a feeling that you guys were transported back for a reason," I said.

Ron snorted.

"Leave it to Hermione to think the world is after her,"

Harry turned to Ron.

"How many times has Hermione been wrong?" he demanded.

Ron's ears turned pink.

"Zero,"

"Exactly," Harry said nodding. "If Hermione feels there's a reason why we were sent back, then there's a reason. I'd like to see Dumbledore as well."

"Lily's still asleep on the chair," James said. "I say we all to Dumbledore."

So the whole group of us headed off to the Headmasters office.

ELIZABETH.

Hermione explained everything to Professor Dumbledore. He listened intently and rubbed his chin.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore called.

I turned around.

Remus, James, Sirius, Ron and Harry entered the office. Peter had mysteriously vanished again.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Ron as they entered. Remus immediately came over to me and stood close beside me.

We were almost touching.

"Miss Granger was just explaining to me what happened," Dumbledore said to Ron and Harry. "Do you think it was done on purpose? This is very important."

Hermione was watching Harry and Ron's expressions.

Ron shook his head while Harry hesitated.

"You saw that object fall from Professor Snape's robes and it landed in the cauldron," Hermione insisted. "I know you did…both of you."

"But Hermione," Ron began. "Why on earth would Snape send us back in time? Why would he do that deliberately?"

"I don't know!" Hermione said heatedly. "But there has to be a good reason! Why didn't the others' potions send them back in time huh? Why just ours?"

I had to admit, she had a good point.

"And we all know Neville's potion was wrong," Hermione continued angrily. "Why isn't he standing here with us now?"

There was silence.

"I believe Hermione," Harry said at last. "She's never been wrong about things like this."

"There's always a first time," Ron muttered. "She's not psychic."

Hermione was going to explode for sure.

Just before Hermione was about to explode, Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Either way," he said in a firm no-nonsense tone, "I think you three should be very careful. As I don't know Severus the way I do in the future, I can't be sure of his actions or intentions right now. But I'm putting you three in charge of them."

Dumbledore gestured to James, Sirius and Remus.

"Just tell everyone they're cousins," Dumbledore continued. "If anyone gets suspicious. Since you are already apparently in Gryffindor, you're to stay with them. Understood?"

Harry nodded.

Ron and Hermione were glaring at each other furiously.

"Dismissed,"

We all left the office and as soon as we left Dumbledore's office, Hermione exploded.

"I DON'T BELEVE YOU, RONALD! YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR WHAT? SEVEN YEARS? HAVE I EVER BEEN WRONG?" Hermione roared.

James and Sirius coughed as we walked. I guess they felt funny being in the middle of an argument. Normally, they like instigate play fights, but never involved with real ones.

"I just don't see what Snape's motive would've been," Ron argued back turning beet red. "I mean we all know he despises us, but why send us back in time to Harry's parents' time?"

"Because obviously he has attained some sort of plan," Hermione said angrily. "We just don't know what that is yet."

Ron and Hermione kept at it. Finally, I rounded on the both of them.

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF? Ron, if you've known Hermione for seven years, and she's never been wrong, there's a pretty good chance she isn't…and Hermione…I'm not siding with Ron, but what _would _Snape's motive be? Just realize that both of you could be wrong as well."

They immediately fell silent.

"Well, son," James said grinning. "I think it's about time we hit the sack."

Harry grinned.

"I'm exhausted as well," Sirius said yawning and stretching as we entered the common room 4 minutes later. Lily was awake.

"Oh hey," she said. "Where'd you guys go?"

We quickly filled her in on where we had gone.

"Good idea," she said nodding. "Going to Dumbledore."

"I'm pooped," Sirius said. "Good night all."

"'Night," we chorused.

Sirius headed into the boys' dorm. James followed shortly behind him with Ron and Harry. Then Lily and Hermione headed off leaving Remus and I alone in the common room.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"What a day huh?" I asked smiling as he took a seat beside me. "Crazy."

"Yeah," Remus said nodding in agreement. "I think we'd best head to bed."

Immediately, his cheeks flushed with color.

"I-I mean not together…in the separate dorms,"

I grinned.

"Suuuure," I said teasingly.

He blushed even more.

"Yeah goodnight," I grinned as I got up and headed to the girls' dorm.

I climbed into bed and shortly fell asleep.

The next morning, I found everyone at the Gryffindor table helping themselves to breakfast except Remus.

"Where's Moony?" I asked concerned.

"You know how he gets every month," Sirius said. "He gets sick one day a month."

"We know he's a werewolf," Harry said softly. "Don't worry. We won't tell anyone."

I nodded and took my seat next to Hermione.

I began helping myself to some crumpets.

Hermione turned to me and leaned close. The others began talking about the future with Ron and Harry. I heard Sirius letting out low whistles every once and a while.

"I see that Mr. Lupin is very attached to you," she said as a bit of color rose to her cheeks.

"Mr. Lupin? You mean Remus? We're just really close," I said softly. "When that happened to my parents, he was the first person I trusted and told."

Hermione smiled.

"I liked him immediately, of course, I had a bit of trouble trusting him later on though. I thought he was helping a fugitive,"

I looked at her startled.

"A fugitive?"

Hermione paused. I could see her mind working.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I'm not sure if I should say anymore. It might alter things."

I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I understand," I said softly. "Just know that Remus would never betray us."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

Truthfully, I began having feelings toward Remus that were more than a best friend. I just never told anyone. I was worried about Remus. I know how weak and sick he gets before a full moon every month.

After breakfast the bell rang, and it was time to head to class. Hermione, Harry and Ron headed off with James, Sirius and Lily. I noticed Sirius was staying a bit close to Hermione and occasionally, Harry would throw them strange looks. Ron stayed with Lily and James. When they headed off, I headed up to Gryffindor tower to see how Remus was doing.

I entered the common room. Remus was sitting on the couch. He looked pale and sweaty.

"Remus? You okay?" I asked concerned.

Just then, Remus turned his eyes onto me, stood up and pulled out his wand aiming it at my chest. I froze and a lump rose in my throat.

"Remus?"


	3. The Accident

True Fear

Chapter Three-The Accident

"Remus?" I repeated fearfully.

Remus blinked and then the color rushed to his cheeks.

"Oh, Lizzie I'm so sorry," he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to do that."

He immediately tucked his wand back into his robe.

"Why on earth did you pull your wand on me?" I asked slowly sinking onto the couch beside him.

"Someone broke into the boys' dorm just before. I had been asleep and woke up and someone came in and then took something of James'. I didn't see you out of the corner of my eye. Werewolves have bad proefrial vision,"

"I'm a girl," I said breaking into a smile. "I very much doubt I would've been able to get into the dorm."

Remus still looked guilty.

"Forget it okay?" I said playfully punching him on the shoulder.

He still seemed upset so I decided to change the subject.

"Are you going to the Christmas Dance?" I asked cheerfully.

Remus shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said. "I'd have to ask someone."

I looked at him.

"What am I? Chop liver? You could go with me," I said brightly.

Remus grinned.

"I'm thinking of asking Eileen Mason," he said sighing. "I just hope she'd say 'yes'."

I felt a lump rising in my throat. I wanted to go with Remus. Apparently he didn't want to go with me.

"Yeah well, just ask her," I said shortly.

I got up and began walking toward the portrait entrance.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Remus asked immediately concerned.

"My name is Elizabeth," I said feeling the lump tighten. "Please call me that."

With that, I just left the common room.

HERMIONE.

Elizabeth entered the classroom 5 minutes later. We were in Charms taught by Professor Dawes. Apparently, Professor Binns didn't come into the picture yet. I could tell by her expression that she was upset about something. She just took her seat in front of me beside Harry and pulled out her books and supplies. Her dark blond hair fell over her face, shielding it from view.

She folded her arms on top of the desk and buried her head down, ignoring what the teacher was saying.

Harry turned around in his seat and looked at me.

I just shrugged and had a concerned expression on my face.

He gently leaned close to Elizabeth and I saw him whispering to her.

Shortly, Mr. Lupin entered the class. He looked pale and shabby just as he'd done in our third year before the full moon. His eyes immediately landed on Elizabeth and Harry. He took a seat behind me. I was sitting next to James. Behind me were Mr. Lupin and Sirius. In front, Harry and Elizabeth and in front of them were Sirius and Lily.

"Is she okay?" I asked James.

James' lip twitched.

"Sirius and I've noticed a few changes," he whispered leaning close. "He and I strongly believe that Elizabeth loves Remus and vice versa, but either of them are afraid to say anything."

"So do you think that's why Elizabeth seems upset?" I whispered.

"I'm betting on this scenario: There's a Christmas Dance coming up in 2 weeks. Elizabeth wants to go with Remus, but the prat opened his mouth and said he was thinking of asking Eileen Mason. See, we pretty much know each other so well we can practically read one another's minds. Elizabeth probably wants to go with Remus badly, but when he said that, she figures he doesn't want to go with her,"

"How do you know its Eileen Mason?" I asked curiously.

James lip twitched again.

"See for yourself," he said gesturing to the very front of the classroom where in a Gryffindor robe/uniform, sat a very beautiful girl with shoulder length mahogany hair and amethyst colored eyes. She had an olive complexion as well.

"I see what you mean," I said slowly.

Elizabeth began whispering back to Harry. I felt Mr. Lupin's eyes burning through me.

While Professor Dawes left the class for a 2 minute break, I turned around in my seat.

"Why don't you and I switch?" I suggested.

He nodded gratefully and we quickly switched seats.

Sirius leaned next to me.

"I gather you heard about the Christmas dance?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Are you going to go?"

I looked at him.

"Harry, Ron and I don't really belong here," I said gravely. "We should be trying to figure out a way to get home…back to our time."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Mmkay, but don't you think you should have a bit of fun first? Why don't you stay until the dance? Then once it's over, we'll all help you find a way home,"

I had to admit, that sounded like a reasonable offer.

"Deal," I said.

Sirius grinned.

"So why don't you come with me?"

I paused. This was really awkward…going to the dance with Harry's godfather.

"Um," I said slowly. "I'm not sure."

"I don't bite," Sirius continued to grin.

I hesitated again.

"Um…okay I guess,"

Sirius nodded and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

ELIZABETH.

Harry was whispering beside me, asking me if I was okay. I knew I could trust him so I told him what was really bothering me.

"So I really figured he'd want to go with me," I finished miserably. "I guess I was wrong."

"Have you told him how you felt?" Harry asked curiously.

I shook my head.

"No," I said. "Have you seen Eileen Mason? She's gorgeous."

I quickly gestured to the front of the classroom. Harry followed my gaze.

"Meh, she's okay," he said shrugging one shoulder.

I looked at him amazed.

"You're much prettier," he finished blushing.

I broke into a grin. "Would you like to go with me? To the dance?"

Harry nodded. "Sure…why not?"

I happily turned my attention back to the teacher who came back into the room.

After class, we all headed back to the common room for the 45 minute break.

James and Lily began telling funny stories of James and Sirius' old pranks.

We all rolled with laughter.

Hermione was torn between amusement and remorse. She pulled Harry and Ron aside and I saw them huddled in a corner talking.

HERMIONE.

"We really should be thinking of getting back," I whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Ya but what harm would it do if we went to the dance?" Harry asked.

His cheeks were flushing with color.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did Elizabeth ask you to the dance?"

He nodded.

"Hmm…well, Sirius asked me," I said.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Blimey! Harry's godfather asked you?" he asked shocked.

I nodded and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Doesn't that seem and feel weird to you?" Ron continued.

"It doesn't bother me," Harry said shrugging.

Ron looked at him like he was mad.

"You're kidding mate!" he said stunned.

Harry shook his head.

I folded my arms over my chest.

"So what are we going to do? Go to the dance and then figure out a way to get home?"

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other.

"I suppose so," Harry said.

"Okay,"

Ron was still speechless as we headed back over to the others.

ELIZABETH.

I avoided Remus. I think I was more hurt to think he'd actually like someone like me. But at least I was going with Harry.

Hermione was heading off with Sirius to the dance. Poor Ron didn't seem to have anyone. Lily and James were naturally going together.

"Listen," I said softly to Ron. "The dance is a few weeks away. Why don't you just ask a girl?"

Ron's ears turned bright pink.

"Him? Ask a girl?" Harry said. "We had trouble asking girls in our fourth year with the Yule Ball. I don't think the Christmas Dance would be any different."

Ron scowled at Harry.

"It's easy," I said beaming.

At that moment, my other friend, Anna Travis, walked in.

"Hey Anna!" I called.

She grinned and came over.

"Would you like to go to the dance with one of our cousins?" I asked.

Ron's face turned even redder.

"Sure," Anna said. "Who?"

I pointed to Ron.

"That's Ron W…" I paused. No one was supposed to know about them being from the future so I had to make up a last name.

"Ron Walters," I finished. "He's Sirius' cousin."

Anna grinned.

"Sure," she said. "He's cute."

Ron even turned redder.

Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Hermione and Harry were chuckling in the background.

"Great," I grinned broadly at her

Anna waved at Ron before continuing to the girls' dorm.

"See," I said turning to Ron. "Easy as cake."

"For you," Ron muttered blushing.

I laughed.

"Come on. We've got History of Magic,"

We headed to History of Magic next.

Remus pulled me aside just before we entered the classroom.

"Elizabeth, why'd you run out on me like that?" he asked concerned. "You seemed really upset."

I folded my arms over my chest.

"Took you this long to notice huh?" I said coldly. "Damn right I was upset. I thought that maybe we could go to the dance together. Apparently, you'd rather go with Eileen because you know you'd get lucky when the dance was over."

Remus looked at me stunned and shocked.

"No…I…" his voice trailed off as I cut him off.

"Don't bother alright? Go with Eileen and have fun…and I mean that literally," I said coldly as I turned and entered the classroom.

I took a seat beside Hermione.

"You look upset again," Hermione said worriedly. "What happened this time?"

"I just told Remus off in a way," I muttered. "Told him to go a head and go out with Eileen. He'll get lucky."

Hermione looked confused.

I looked at her in awe.

"Don't tell me you've never heard that expression before,"

Hermione shook her head.

"Means she'll more than likely sleep with him," I muttered. "That's what her reputation is around the school anyway. I'm just thankful that the teachers don't know…although I wouldn't put it past them to NOT know. It's kind of hard not to know."

Hermione continued to look stunned.

"But I can see Remus really likes you," she said slowly.

I snorted.

"He might like me yeah, but not the way we're thinking,"

With that, I turned my attention to Professor Aris.

After class was over, I decided to head to the library for some reading. I entered the library and headed over to the section labeled "CHARMS" and just decided to read up on the Summoning Charm.

I stood in front of the book case and skimmed the spines of the books, searching for the right book that I would need.

I suddenly heard someone standing on the other side of the book case, breathing heavily.

"Sirius, if that's you, God help you," I said irritably. "I'm going to stick my wand up your ass in a few minutes."

The heavy breathing continued.

"Sirius, honestly," I said angrily as I stepped around the bookcase and stared in shock.

There was no one there.

I was just about to turn around when the bookcase leaned over dangerously. It suddenly toppled over.

I screamed.

The bookcase landed on top of me, pinning me from the abdomen down.

Books fell out of the case and landed splayed on the floor.

REMUS.

I suddenly heard Elizabeth scream from the library.

"Lizzie's in trouble," I said alarmed.

Everyone's faces read fear and worry.

We all took off and raced to the library. When we reached it, one of the bookcases was lying on its side, on top of Elizabeth, pinning her.

Her blond hair was fluffed around her head on the floor.

"ELIZABETH!" Sirius roared as we all flew over to her.

Her eyes were closed and one wrist lay next to her ear.

I kneeled down beside her.

"Go get Dumbledore!" I cried.

James and Ron took off running full speed. Hermione began sobbing quietly as Harry put an arm around her comfortingly. Sirius was as pale as a ghost.

I slipped one arm under her neck for support. She didn't even open her eyes up. I felt for a pulse.

"There's a pulse," I said relieved, but pure panic spread through me like a live wire.

I only prayed that she would be alright.


	4. Elizabeth's Confession

True Fear

Chapter Four-Elizabeth's Confession

Madam Elkin came back in.

"Oh my Lord, what happened?" she cried and rushed over.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said weakly. "We just happened to come across this. It just fell over though."

Madam Elkin kneeled down beside Elizabeth across from me.

Shortly, James and Ron returned with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore came over and with a wave of his wand, the bookcase lifted off of Elizabeth. It was set upright again and Dumbledore crouched down beside Elizabeth.

"She's got a pulse," I explained to him.

"Did anyone see what exactly happened?" he asked.

"It just sort of fell over," James explained looking pale as a ghost.

"Alright," Dumbledore said. "Let's get her to the hospital wing."

He carefully magicked Elizabeth onto an invisible stretcher and we all headed out of the library.

HERMIONE.

Remus looked absolutely horrible. He looked pale and sick.

"She'll be alright," I said reassuringly. "Don't worry."

He just looked at me.

I immediately felt the heat rising to my cheeks. He really was cute when he was this age. I began remembering him from our third year and how weak and shabby he'd been. Now he looked as healthy as a Hippogriff and his robes were fresh and new looking. He had to be about the same age as we were in our 7th year.

Harry came up beside me.

"So," he whispered as we began walking down the corridor. "Are you going to the dance with Sirius?"

"Yes," I said. "Are you going with Elizabeth?"

He sighed.

"I hope she's alright enough to go," he said. "If not I'm not going to go."

I looked at him.

"That would be horrible to miss the dance," I said shocked. "Tell you what…if Elizabeth isn't well enough to go, you can come with me."

Harry looked stunned.

"But you're going with Sirius,"

"Yeah and it's a bit creepy I admit," I said. "Going with your Godfather. I feel so…weird. I'll just explain to him that because Elizabeth may not be able to go, you'd feel better going with a friend as you don't really know her that well. I'll think of something."

"You always do," Harry grinned, his emerald green eyes twinkling behind his black-rimmed glasses.

I grinned too.

We entered the hospital wing and I pulled Sirius aside.

I told him what Harry and I were talking about.

"That's cool," he said brightly. "I figured you'd feel a bit weird going out with me."

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously.

"Dunno, just had this feeling," he said shrugging. "It's okay, Hermione. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find someone. Maybe I'll even ask Eileen."

He winked but then everyone's expressions turned serious.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked nervously.

Madam Elkin checked Elizabeth over.

"Well, she's got a broken arm," she said. "But nothing too serious. Her arm will be mended and she'll be able to return to classes later."

Relief spread through everyone like a tidal wave.

Dumbledore turned to us.

"Did you three see anything unusual? I'm sorry to keep asking but I would really like to find out what caused that bookcase to fall over onto Miss Gilmore,"

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "We all rushed in and found her like this."

"It could've just been an accident, yet maybe not. If anything else happens, I want you all to come to me understand?"

We all nodded.

Once Dumbledore made sure Elizabeth was fine, he left. She awoke after a few minutes. Madam Elkin mended her broken arm.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. "All I remember is the bookcase coming down on top of me."

"Yeah it fell over," James said sitting down beside her on the bed and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Is that all that you remember?"

"Well," Elizabeth said frowning. "I remember someone breathing heavily behind it and I thought it was Sirius so when I went around, there was no one there and that's when it fell over on top of me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked with concern.

"Fine," she replied curtly.

Madam Elkin checked her over again.

"She's all set to go, nothing damaged,"

We left the hospital wing. I looked at Harry. Realization dawned on his face and I saw him pull Elizabeth aside.

We stopped walking and watched them.

ELIZABETH.

"Elizabeth?" Harry said. "I think I won't be able to make it to the dance with you."

I froze.

"Why's that?"

"I'm going with Hermione," he said as color rose to his cheeks fast. "I don't want to hurt your feelings cause I like you, but I feel a bit funny going with you."

"Again, why's that?" I demanded.

Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "There's just a nagging feeling I have. I can't shake it."

I sighed. I wasn't mad at him. I understood. We all just met and it would feel strange for him to go with a complete stranger.

"That's fine," I said softly. "I'm okay don't worry. I'm sure I'll find someone."

Harry looked relieved that I wasn't upset.

I gave him a quick squeeze before we walked over to the others.

"Everything okay?" James asked looking from Harry to me.

"Fine," I replied grinning.

He nodded and we continued to head down the corridor.

THE CHRISTMAS DANCE

2 WEEKS LATER.

Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed to get closer to us as the weeks passed. The dance was tomorrow. I still had not found a date. James and Lily were eagerly talking about the dance, Hermione and Harry were just talking, Ron and Anna were sitting at the table playing Wizards Chess and Remus was sitting on the couch reading a book. His robe was opened exposing the gray sweater vest and maroon/gold tie beneath the robe. I was standing against the fireplace, staring into the crackling orange/yellow flames. I folded my arms over my chest. Sirius had asked Eileen and to everyone's amazement, she had said 'yes'. We all thought for sure she'd ask Rick Emerson, the Quidditch team captain.

Sirius was beside himself.

"I can't believe she said yes!" he cried happily bouncing around the room like a 4 year old child. "I wonder if I should ask her out next?"

James looked up from talking with Lily.

"Calm down, mate," he said laughing. "First get through the dance tomorrow. See what happens."

Sirius plopped down on the loveseat behind me and the next thing I knew, Sirius reached out and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me toward him. I cried out as I fell across his lap, lying on my back on top of his thighs. My head was resting on the seat itself with my hair fluffed around my head.

"You could've gone with me babe," he said grinning. "You missed out."

"I think I'll get over it," I said as I went to pull myself up, but he kept me down.

"Hey Remus," Sirius called to him.

Remus looked up from his book.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Come here a minute," Sirius said.

Remus was warily watching him, but closed his book and placed it on the cushion beside him. He stood up and came over.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"I dare you to kiss her," Sirius grinned.

"What? Let me up!" I cried struggling to get up. "You're nuts!"

"Come on," Sirius prompted. "Just one kiss."

"Sirius," I said as I balled my fists up and began pounding him on the back. "You're sick!"

Remus stared at Sirius.

"Let her up," he said finally.

"Come on mate," Sirius said grinning coyly. "We all know you want to so just do it."

"Let her up, Sirius," Remus repeated in a firm tone.

Finally, Sirius let me up.

I smoothed out my robe and uniform and then smacked him up the backside of the head.

"You need some O2," I said angrily and irritably. "Cause I don't think that brain of yours is getting enough."

Harry and Ron giggled.

Just then, a fellow Gryffindor named Emma Warden came into the common room.

"Hi guys," she said brightly and then immediately, her eyes landed on Remus. I remained standing against the fireplace with my arms folded over my chest again. I was biting my bottom lip just staring into the flames.

"Do you all have dates for the dance tomorrow?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes," a chorus rang out with the exception of Remus and I.

"What about you, Elizabeth? Remus?" Emma asked.

She had shoulder length curly dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"No," I replied turning my eyes onto her. "Remus is free though."

There was silence in the common room. All eyes were on Remus.

Remus cleared his throat.

"Actually, I'm already going with someone, Emma," he said.

"Oh," Emma's face fell. "Okay. Well, see you guys around."

She headed to the girl's dorm.

"So," Sirius asked in a sing-song voice. "Who are you going with?"

Remus came over to me and stood in front of me.

"Elizabeth? Would you like to go with me?" he asked softly and gently.

I turned to glare at him.

"Oh," I said coldly. "Now you ask me. What, as a last resort?"

Guilt flooded his expression.

The others were silent and pretending not to hear what was going on.

"Oh don't pretend you guys," I snapped. "You can hear me plain as day."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," he continued looking upset. "I really am."

"My name is Elizabeth, Remus," I said coldly.

He looked even worse.

"And no," I said narrowing my eyes. "I'm not going to go with you because I'm not going at all."

"Elizabeth, you have to," Lily said shocked. "It's going to be so much fun."

"Then I'll miss it," I said angrily.

"Please Lizzie," Remus pleaded.

He gently took my elbow but I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and just glared at him as if I was going to explode.

"Just leave me alone all right? All of you,"

With that, I turned and stormed from the common room.

REMUS

Elizabeth stormed from the common room. I turned around and faced the others.

"You know," Sirius said quietly. "I'm getting a little tired of her attitude. I think it's her time of the month."

"No," I said shaking my head. "It's something much deeper I think."

"Her parents?" James asked quietly.

"Yes," I said nodding. "Do you remember what the date was when they were first hit with the Farnundis charm?"

Lily, James and Sirius frowned deep in thought.

"December 12th?" Lily guessed.

I nodded.

"Right…today's the 11th,"

Realization dawned on everyone's faces.

"The anniversary is tomorrow," James said sadly. "No wonder why she's extra sensitive."

Hermione looked upset. "Someone should go and talk to her. She needs to get it out."

"'Mione's right," James said. "If you remember, Elizabeth never cried and this happened a year ago."

"Poor Elizabeth," Hermione said sadly.

"I'll go and talk to her," I offered.

"Just be careful she doesn't take you apart," Sirius said deadpan.

I nodded and left the common room.

I picked up Elizabeth's scent outside on the cold grounds.

She was standing on a patch of snow. The wind whipped her hair around her face. Her breath came out in puffs of steam each time she exhaled.

She was shivering under her robe. I came up behind her.

"Hey," I said quietly and softly. "Here."

I took off my robe and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there.

"Listen," I continued quietly. "I know it was wrong of me to ask you as a last resort and I'm TRULY sorry for that. I really am. Honestly, I wanted to go with you but I was scared to ask you."

She didn't reply so I continued.

"And I know your parents anniversary is tomorrow," I went on. "I know how much you're hurting. Believe me. We all want to help you get through this but you're acting like a hard nosed bitch."

I was surprised I actually called her that but it was the honest truth.

At that, Elizabeth turned her head around and glared at me. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"How could you know how I feel, Remus? Your parents know who you are," she said her voice shaking. "How could you honestly know what I' m feeling?"

"Because I lost my uncle 2 years ago," I said calmly. "I know how much it hurts."

"MY PARENTS DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE TO HAVE THEM REFER TO YOU AS 'HEY PRETTY GIRL?'" she cried rounding on me. "EACH DAY I GET A LETTER FROM MY MOTHER WRITTEN AS THOUGH SHE WAS WRITING TO A PEN PAL!"

I swallowed.

"I JUST WANT MY PARENTS BACK," Elizabeth said as she broke down and began sobbing hysterically. She dropped to her knees on the patch of snow and sat back on the heels of her feet. She hugged herself and began rocking back and forth. Bits of snow blew around and stuck in her hair and onto her robe. Her hair was whipped around her face.

I slowly sank to my knees in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. I put my face close to hers.

"Listen," I said quietly. "I know its hard okay? But you can't push people away. Especially Lily, James, Sirius and I. We really care about you a lot and we're here if you need us. I would really like to go to the dance with you and only you."

Elizabeth only sobbed harder.

"And your parents wouldn't want you to feel sorry for yourself. They'd want you to enjoy life," I continued even quieter moving my face closer.

Elizabeth just sobbed and slumped forward in my arms. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Her arms encircled me as well. My chin rested on top of her shoulder. She sobbed and I felt her body shivering violently.

I pressed my face into her hair.

"Come on," I said gently. "We'd best get back inside where it's warm."

She released me and we got up, heading back into the castle.


End file.
